


A Knight's Trials

by RayVermilion



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal, Blood, F/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayVermilion/pseuds/RayVermilion
Summary: Artoria Pendragon is struggles with her training against the magus Merlin who wants to teach her a secret technique to increase her fighting prowess.





	A Knight's Trials

Artoria’s sword clashed against Merlin’s blade in the forest. The metal clanged as they took steps forward and backwards, trying to disarm each other. With each slash Artoria made, Merlin blocked each strike. Then she stepped forward, thrusting her weapon, but Merlin knocked the attack aside, and Artoria fell to the ground. Mud splashed on her dress as she was on her knees, panting.  
“A little too eager on that one,” Merlin said, sheathing his weapon.  
“I had it!” Artoria yelled, glaring at Merlin. “You cheated.”  
“Me? How so?”  
“You said you’d go easy. You lied.”  
Merlin smiled. “Not everyone will be honorable.” He patted Artoria’s head. “Better you learn that now then later.”  
Artoria pouted. “How are you so good? You don’t like a swordsman at all.”  
“I learned a lot over the years. Swordsmanship is just something I picked up along the way.”  
“You make it sound so easy!”  
“Do I? I just did the same practice you’re doing now.” Merlin said. He held out his hand. “Now let’s get you clean.”  
Artoria stood up, mud covering her stockings and dress. She gripped Caliburn and aimed its tip at Merlin’s throat. “I can keep going,”   
“Not like that,” Merlin said, pointing towards Artoria. “You’re filthy all over.” He pushed Artoria’s sword aside and lifted her ponytail. “Some even got in your hair. I’m raising a king, not a peasant.”  
Artoria knocked Merlin’s hand away. “Come on. One more fight.”  
“And get your filth all over me too? Not a chance. You’re bathing. Now.”  
“Fight me now.”  
“That’s enough training for today,” Merlin said, motioning for Artoria to lower Caliburn.  
“If you bath now I’ll make tomorrow’s training twice as long for you.”  
“Really?” Artoria asked, sheathing her weapon. “Promise?”  
“I promise. Now take off your clothes.”  
Artoria lifted her dress over her head, exposing her small breasts. One would think her body was frail from afar, but her small frame held tremendous power with a sword in hand. That deception would make any opponent wonder if her strength was one of Merlin’s illusions rather than her own natural power. When she touched her waist, Merlin dropped his robes to the ground.  
“Why are you undressing?” Artoria asked, removing her undergarments.  
“I might as well bath too,” Merlin said, removing his pants.  
Artoria untied her bow, her hair falling to her shoulders. Merlin motioned for her to come towards him, and she dipped her toe into the stream before sitting in the water next to Merlin.  
“See,” Merlin said. “You should behave more often?”  
“If you were a better teacher I would,” Artoria said, sticking out her tongue.  
“You say that, but look at how good you are with a sword.”  
“But you won’t tell me how to beat you.”  
“Keep trying. It’ll come with time.”  
“Tell me now,” Artoria said, splashing water on Merlin.  
Merlin sighed. “It’s simple. You can’t beat me because of a special technique. I made it myself. But it has a catch.”  
Artoria waded closer to Merlin. “And that is?”  
“To practice it you need two people.”  
“And it’ll make me stronger?”  
Merlin nodded.  
Merlin patted the water’s surface in front of him. “Now sit here.”  
“On your lap?”  
“Right.”  
“Why?”  
“We need physical contact,” Merlin replied. “Our bodies have to touch.”  
“It’s that simple?” Artoria asked, her face puzzled at the magus’ words.  
Merlin smiled. “Just sit down and leave the rest to me.”  
Artoria wondered what this technique could be. Perhaps it was just a stranger form of meditation. But even then how could something like that turn her into a stronger swordswoman? She stared at the water that covered Merlin’s lap and then stood up. The water dripped off her body as she hovered her ass over Merlin’s lap, but he grabbed her waist, pulling her downward.  
Artoria felt something against her vagina. “What’s that?” she asked, but the tip of Merlin’s dick pushed inside. Her stomach became warmer, and she didn’t know why, but this thing she always saw dangling between Merlin’s legs every time they bathed was inside of her. Artoria thought something this big definitely can’t fit. It shouldn’t belong there, but she panted when the shaft entered inside her. The pain in her abdomen felt like a knight knocked knocked a sword’s hilt into her stomach and then she screamed.  
“It’ll hurt at first,” Merlin said, holding Artoria closer to him. “Don’t be scared. I’m here with you.” When she lowered her head, blood leaked out into the water. This wasn’t the first time Artoria saw her own blood, but bleeding from such a place made her want to apply a bandage with a salve, but she when she tried to get up, the magus’ grip held her down. Then her screaming turned into a whimper when the pain subsided and was replaced with a reassuring warmth from Merlin’s dick.  
“Well?” Merlin asked. “How do you feel now?”  
Artoria breathed heavily. “G..Good,” she murmured. She didn’t understand why the sudden pain turned into this pleasure. How could this happen just from Merlin being inside of her? It didn’t make sense that contact like this could evoke such feelings from within her. Nothing she ever felt before could compare to these sharp sensations that started from her waist and spread to the rest of her body. Even though she couldn’t explain it, when Merlin started thrusting his dick, one thing was clear to her—she wanted more of it.  
With how small Artoria was compared to him, every time Merlin pushed forward it would move her entire body and she had to hold onto the sides of the magus’ legs. Then Merlin stopped and slid his penis out of Artoria’s vagina.  
Artoria turned her body and faced him. “Why’d you stop,” she asked. “I want more.”  
Merlin chuckled. “More?”  
Artoria nodded.  
“Then lick here,” Merlin said, touching his nipples.  
Artoria wondered how this would make her a stronger fighter, but she wanted to experience that same feeling from before that overtook her body with such power that it made her bleed without cutting her. At this point she’d do anything needed to overcome whatever Merlin did to her. If she could fight against it, then any blow from a swordfight would pale in comparison to these sensations.  
When she placed her lips on his left nipple, her tongue circled around it, and she felt Merlin patting her head as she sucked on it. Her arms wrapped around him as the suction on his nipple became stronger and then she felt Merlin’s penis enter her again. Unlike the first time, it slipped inside of her all the way to the shaft in a few seconds. She lifted her mouth off the nipple and gasped as the dick pounded her insides. Each movement made ripples on the water’s surface, and the pleasure felt so good for Artoria that she started rocking her small hips. She panted as the penis constantly reminded her that she wasn’t going anywhere until Merlin was satisfied with her tight pussy, and at this rate she accepted this and wanted to know how much more pleasure she could experience.  
Then a warm liquid poured inside of Artoria’s vagina. Merlin let out a resonating moan when he finished ejaculating, and when his dick left the vagine, the semen dripped out from her pussy. Her legs trembled from the pounding and as she laid against Merlin she whispered, “More.”  
“What’s that?” Merlin asked. He moved his head closer to her.  
“More training,” Artoria said, and her statement was answered with Merlin lips pressed against her mouth. His tongue invaded inside, and Artoria made hers wrap around his. Everything was so unknown that her mind didn’t even know what to even call them, but only knew that each action made her body want even more. It was so much for her that she felt herself about to collapse from it all. This was more difficult than any sparring she had done before. But she figured she would get used to these feelings with more training sessions.  
Then Merlin pushed Artoria onto her knees and pushed his face against her small ass. His tongue slipped inside her anus, and it squirmed around as if it was looking for something along the rectal walls. Artoria didn’t even know a tongue could do that, let alone someone be brave enough to venture inside an asshole with it, but the sheer pleasure traveled through her lower body as she put her hands on Merlin’s wet hair and pressed her ass against his face. The only sounds one could hear was her moaning, Merlin’s slurping, and the occasional fish that swam past them. Then Artoria felt the tongue leave her anus and then something else trying to spread apart her asshole. The same penis that took her virginity was now trying to fit inside an opening as small as a bead.  
“So tight,” Merlin said. “Even with all that saliva.”  
“It’s too big,” Artoria said, slowly lifting her ass off the tip of Merlin’s dick, but the magus just grabbed her waist.  
“I just need more effort.”  
“It definitely can’t fi—,” Artoria yelped as the penis pushed its way inside. Her walls expanded to accommodate the size, and she felt both suffering and pleasure as Merlin thrusted inside of her. Everything she was enduring put more fatigue on her body than any training session she ever had. She was on all fours, tilting her head, moaning, as Merlin stayed inside her rectum. She remembered the warm, sticky liquid that dripped from before, and now she was looking forward to it once more. She hoped it would come soon because her limbs were ready to give out, and Merlin wouldn’t stop just because of her fatigue. With her asshole a bit more loose, Merlin penetrated Artoria faster as he held her close.  
“Get ready,” Merlin said, cupping Artoria’s small breast.  
“Make me feel good,” Artoria said, and her face contorted in pleasure as Merlin’s sperm rushed inside of her rectum on his final thrust. She panted, semen dripping from her widened asshole. Despite the mixture of pain and pleasure she felt, she wanted to say, ‘Do it again,’ but the moment Merlin released her, she fell onto the grass. Her legs trembled as she tried to move them. The little girl just laid on the grass, thinking about what else could happen in future training sessions. With this, she knew she could get stronger. With increased stamina, there would be no way anyone could match her in a fight one on one.  
But even then, the young king knew that wouldn’t be enough. She would have to try her hardest and overcome each of these trials. If she didn’t, then how could she become a powerful ruler for Britain? A king that couldn’t handle one penis in her can’t deserve to be one if they can be defeated by something other than a weapon. Artoria sought to become the strongest king. A king that could fight ten knights as once. A king that could be pierced by one hundred arrows and still swing their blade. A king that could command one thousand subjects and protect them from the enemy. This was the aspiration, and under Merlin’s tutelage, she knew she could succeed and reach her ideals. When the time came for her to lead an army, all she needed to do was raise Caliburn and let its sacred gold and blue inscriptions tell the enemy that this king only knows victory.


End file.
